Girl Meets Immortal Boy
by S.R.Herbert
Summary: Natasha is violently attacked but is saved by an unlikely hero; Nathan Young. The two become close but are Nathan and Natasha meant to be or doomed to heartbreak?


This is my very first FanFiction, I hope you like it :) Nathan/OC

* * *

Nick stopped kicking her and Natasha rolled over hugging herself and coughing up blood. She tried to listen to what was happening through the ringing in her ears. She saw feet running away, and pushing herself up onto her hands she looked behind her. There was a guy lying on the grass next to her, a knife sticking out of his chest. Nick must have stabbed him and ran. She managed to get onto her knees and crawled over to him. With a shaking hand she checked his pulse. Nothing. She pulled out the knife and lay it on the grass beside him.

After some time she moved away from the body not far, just to a tree where she could lean and wouldn't have to support herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her aching head on them.

There was a gasp for air and then some spluttering. Natasha looked up; the dead guy was raised up on his elbows… alive. He looked at her frowning, "The bastard killed me."

Sitting up properly now the undead guy ran a hand through his curly hair and shook his head as though just waking up rather than rising from the dead. "Who was that?" He said.

"Uh, I don't know."

"What an arsehole… anyway, I'm Nathan," He held out a hand to shake, "And yes… I am immortal." He wagged his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip. Natasha leaned forward and shook his hand, "Natasha."

"I'm not trying to be funny Natasha, but your face is all messed up, you might want to get that seen to." She shook her head, letting her fall to cover her face,

"I'm fine, I just need to get cleaned up."

"Well ," He got to his feet then helped her to hers, "Shall we?" She took his offered arm and he led her along the waterfront.

* * *

Nathan apparently lived at the community centre because that's where he took Natasha, he had a key but she somehow doubted he was meant to be there.

"This is where you live?" she said looking around.

"For now. It's not as bad as it looks; I've got lots of space, all the free booze I could drink, a broken vending machine."

"Just like heaven."

"Exactly." He smiled at her as he turned on the lights, he had a great smile.

"Is there somewhere I could get cleaned up?" She asked looking down at her torn and dirty clothes.

"Yeah, there are change rooms just round there." He leaned sideways and pointed forwards. She stopped walking after a few steps and turned around, "Do you have anything I could change into?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Natasha examined her face in the mirror. There was a bruise already forming around her left eye, her bottom lip was split and small blobs of blood had dried along the cut, and her jaw and cheek were grazed. She splashed water over her face and wiped away the dirt and blood with toilet paper

Nathan hurried to find something clean he could give Natasha to wear. There weren't a lot of options.

Natasha pulled off her filthy singlet. Her side throbbed as she stretched her arms above her head. She turned her side towards the mirror, there was a huge purple bruise appearing where Nick had been kicking her, she turned further and saw four bruise lines on her upper back where his fingers had dug in and dragged through her flesh.

"Ah-hem." She span round raising her singlet in front of her, Nathan was standing in the doorway. "Here, it's clean, I checked," He held out a t-shirt.

"Thank you." Natasha pulled it over her head, it was only a little baggy, she liked it.

"So I've got the one bed out there, you can have it, I'll…"

"Actually, do you mind staying with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I think I can handle that."

"No funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He held his hand to his heart as though wounded.

"Come on then."

They sat side by side on the thin mattress he called a bed and leaned against the wall. Natasha didn't think she'd fall asleep, but with Nathan next to her she felt safer, and soon her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

* * *

When Nathan woke up Natasha was curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. Gently he slipped out from underneath her. In the light of the day he could see the damage to her face that much better and it looked that much worse.

"Oi Nathan!" Nathan rushed to railing,

"SSSSHHHH!" He looked back over his shoulder, too late, Natasha was awake. Kelly reached the landing. "_Now_ look what you've done." Nathan said shaking his arms at Natasha who was picking up her bag and making sure everything was inside it.

"_Sorry_, I didn't know you got laid last night now did I." said Kelly

"No, that's not…"

"I should go." Natasha said grimacing more than smiling at Nathan and Kelly, "Nice to meet you." She ran down the stairs. "No, Wait!" Nathan pulled on some pants and ran after her but she was already out the door. He turned around, Kelly was behind him. "You scared her off!"

"I think you did that mate, you beating girls now?"

"She was like that when I found her."

"So you're just taking advantage."

"No. We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, it really looked like you didn't do anything."

"It's not like that yeah, I'm going to find her."

"No Nathan, you can't, we've got a problem."

"Now? Seriously? It's beginning to feel like we're dealing with a different freak every week." Kelly shrugged, "No," Nathan shook his head, "No. I'm going to find her, you guys can do the superhero thing on your own."

* * *

Natasha fumbled getting her keys out of her bag. She was glad her parents were in America, she would hate to have had to explain… anything.

She pulled off Nathan's t-shirt and examined herself in the mirror again. The bruising was worse. She struggled with the button of her jeans; her hands barely seemed to work anymore. She peeled back her pants revealing the bruises on her thighs where nick had forced her legs apart. Unable to bare looking at herself she quickly pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a sweatshirt.

Natasha sat on the end of her bed trying to think of something to do, something to occupy her mind. Her phone was ringing again. Sighing she fished it out of her bag. Nathan. She frowned, she didn't remember exchanging numbers.

"Hello." She said into the receiver.

"Hey, Natasha. It's me Nathan… I'm immortal."

"I remember."

"Well how bout that. So I was thinking, how bout you and me go for a drink, or even a meal, we could have lunch, it's almost lunch time isn't it."

"It's ten."

"Close enough."

"How did you get my number?"

"Well, you see, you were a bit tired, so I thought in all the mayhem we might forget to exchange numbers so I did it while you were sleeping, no biggy."

"I see…"

"So… lunch?"

"Ok." _What the hell_, she thought; _things couldn't get much worse… unless he was a serial murderer/rapist/cannibal. _

"I brought you your t-shirt." Natasha pulled the t-shirt out of her bag but Nathan held up a hand, "Keep it… as a memento."

"Of what, almost getting beaten to death?"

"Hey, just be grateful _you_ didn't die, it's an extremely painful experience."

"Yet you're fine today, whereas I'm a walking bruise."

"Fair point." He gestured to her face, "The makeup really didn't help with that did it."

"You're a bit of an arsehole aren't you?"

"I have heard that before." He smiled charmingly and she was angry at herself for not even hating him a little bit. "As long as nobody looks at me… I'm fine."

"Well let's look at them yeah." Nathan scooted round in the booth they were sitting in at the back of the café so Natasha could sit next to him and they could both look out at the rest of the customers.

"What about her." Nathan said pointing to a middle aged women in a pink leopard print cardigan three sizes too small, "What is she wearing…"

* * *

"So how did the thing go?" Nathan took a sip of the free beer Alisha had just poured him.

"Yeah great, thanks for asking." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"_See_ I told you you could handle it without me."

"And how's your new slag going?"

"Don't be mean, she's not a slag, we haven't even kissed… it's almost painful."

"So why you sticking round then, if she doesn't even put out?"

"You know, I don't know. There's just something about her."

"Do you love her?" Alisha said imitating Nathan, she and Kelly laughed.

"No… shut up." Her rested his head on his hands and sighed.

"So where is she then?" Kelly asked.

"She had to go home. Her parents are away and she had to feed the dog." Kelly and Alisha just looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Nathan walked past two giggling prepubescent's on his way home. Natasha was waiting when he got there, waiting for him he assumed.

"Have you been grocery shopping?" She asked smiling at the plastic bags he had in each hand. "It's mostly condoms."

"Planning on getting lucky are we?"

"No, not with you, I mean I don't expect anything from you, I don't mean that either, I mean, I don't want to do anything you don't, well, I do, but I won't." He smiled hopefully. Natasha reached out and pulled him forward by his t-shirt, kissing him gently on the lips.

"But I don't exactly think it's fair if you're going to go around doing stuff like that and looking the way you do…"

"Hideously swollen."

"Beautiful." It slipped out, he hadn't meant to say, but judging by the look on her face he was glad he did. "Well now I just have to have you… just promise to be gentle."

"Oh I will."

Nathan kissed Natasha's mouth, then her neck and breasts as he struggled with the button on her jeans. Once he got it he pushed them down to her knees and slid his hands up to her thighs. She felt the pinch of her bruises underneath his fingers.

"Stop." She pushed him off her and scrambled back, pulling up her jeans at the same time. "I'm sorry, I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't."

"Its fine, we can take thing slow."

"I should go, I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag,

"No, Natasha wait, stay. We could have ice-cream!" She left. Nathan sat back on the mattress and sighed.

* * *

"Hi Barry." Nathan walked into Simon's apartment, hands in pockets, sulking.

"Are you alright Nathan?"

"No." He sighed, "Do you mind?" Nathan whistled and signalled Alisha to leave the room.

"Whatever. I've got work anyway. See ya babe." She brushed her hand past Simon without actually touching him and left. Before Simon could even ask Nathan started talking, "It's this girl yeah, the one I saved." He sat down heavily on the end of the bed. "So we're going at it yeah, real nice, and then all of a sudden she freaks out and leaves."

"What did you do?"

"_Nothing_, why would you say that?" Simon looked at Nathan incredulously, "Ok so the thing is, before she got her pants back up, I saw she had these bruises right, on her thighs."

"Do you think she was…?"

"Oooh, I don't know." He whine, "The night I saved her the guy was just kicking the shit out of her, she looked fully clothed but it was dark and I died."

"Maybe you should leave this girl alone Nathan, She's obviously been through a lot."

"What are you saying? That I'm no good for her? I can be sensitive to other people's feelings."

"Just be careful, you don't want to end up doing even more damage."

"Pft." Nathan waved a hand dismissively, _what would Barry know._

Nathan moped on the bed while Simon got ready to go out, "What's this?" He said, spotting a book lying open on the bed behind him. "It's a year book." Said Simon.

"Is it _your_ year book?" Nathan picked it up and started looking at the photos.

"No. It's the guy we're after; we think he's been attacking people that were in his grade at school."

"It's her! It's Natasha look." Nathan pointed to a photo of Natasha in the year book, "Isn't she pretty."

"Nathan."

"What?"

"When you met Natasha she was being attacked."

"Yeah?"

"And now she's in the year book… with all the other victims."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Natasha's one of the victims, the only one still alive and conscious, we need to talk to her, she can tell us who the attacker is."

"Ooooh, hey wait for me."

* * *

Natasha went to answer the door. Nathan had called about an hour ago and though she was reluctant she wanted to see him. When she opened the door Nathan was on the other side but so were four other people.

"Nathan. What's going on?"

"These are my friends; we need to ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"About the night you were attacked." Simon said walking past her and Nathan into the house.

"Nathan?"

"Calm down love," Kelly said following Simon, "We're here to help."

"People from your graduating year are being attacked some of them have died most are in a comatose state. We believe the person doing this is the same person that attacked you." Simon said now that they were all sitting down in the living room. Nathan tried to take Natasha's hand but she pulled it away. Only Kelly noticed.

"So what do you want me to do?" Natasha asked Simon.

"We want you to look through the year book and identify the man that attacked you, if you can." Natasha nodded and Simon passed her the year book which was open to her year. "It was him." She said pointing to Nick. She turned the book around to face Simon and pointed to him again, "That's the guy." Simon nodded and stood up to leave.

"Hold on just one gosh darn minute." Nathan said standing and holding up his hands. He looked at Natasha, "You told _me_ you didn't know the guy."

"I lied." The others kept moving to leave.

"Well isn't that just swell? How do we know you're not lying now?"

"Nathan." Simon warned.

"Maybe you're in cahoots with this 'attacker' and you're trying to through us off the scent."

"You think I planned to be beaten up?" Nathan shrugged, "Get the fuck out of my house."

* * *

"So what's the plan, what's our next move, how are we gonna catch this guy." Nathan said trying not to think about what just happened. Everyone turned to look at Simon, "Well, there're only four people left from the grade who haven't been attacked, so we should follow them until…"

"Some freak jumps out from behind a tree and starts bludgeoning them to death, right, let's go." Nathan charged off but then turned around. The others were all watching him go, "Right, where are we going?"

Nathan sat around while the other four called each of the remaining targets, focusing on not focusing on Natasha. Two it turned out had moved overseas the other two still lived at home but were apparently out, one at the movies, one at a restaurant. Simon and Alisha partnered up and went to the restaurant, Nathan, Curtis and Kelly went to the movies.

* * *

"That's her." Curtis said checking the blown up photocopy they had from the year book.

"_Hello_ Cathy." said Nathan.

They followed her from the cinema where she separated from her friends to walk home through the park. "_Classic_, I don't know why more people don't walk alone through dark unpopulated areas at night." said Nathan.

"Do you get the feeling we're being followed?" said Curtis.

"Of course we're not being followed; we're the ones doing the following." Then Nathan was knocked to the ground, "It's him!" Nathan screamed getting a punch to the face, "It's the guy that killed me!" Curtis and Kelly dragged Nick of Nathan and he scrambled to his feet, "That really hurt, I think he's got super strength or something."

"Just hit him you idiot!"

"Oh, right." Nathan kicked him in the stomach as Kelly and Curtis struggled to hold him. Nathan stood over Nick and spat on his face, "Why did you attack Natasha?" he said. Nick glared up at Nathan "The slut deserved it… they all deserved it… They didn't to learn you can't treat people that way."

"What a prick." Kelly said and Nathan punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

"We're like Spiderman," Simon said smiling, "Dropping criminals off at the police station." They were in a back alley where no one could see them; they had tied nicks hands and feet and put him in a shopping trolley.

Nathan read aloud the note Alisha had written, "'This is the guy who's been beating all those people up, he's well pissed cause they were mean to him in high school.' That's great, that's real classy."

"Shut up." She said glaring at him.

"So how are we going to attach it then?" said Curtis.

"Hang on, I've got a stapler." Nathan said fishing around in his pockets.

"Why have you got a stapler?" Kelly said,

"I just do alright." Nathan found the stapler and holding the note up to Nick's forehead stapled it to him. "Did you seriously just staple it to his forehead?" said Alisha

"Yes, and you know why, because this bastard beat up the girl I love." _Shit._

"You do love her then?"

"Maybe."

"You are such an idiot." Alisha rolled her eyes,

"Real nice Nathan." Kelly said and she and Alisha walked away.

"She's never going to talk to me again is she?"

"Probably not." Said Curtis, following the girls. Simon patted Nathan on the back,

"If you say I told you so Barry I will fucking kill you."

* * *

The next afternoon Nathan scuffed his way back to the community centre, Natasha was waiting.

"Heya." She said waving awkwardly.

"Hi."

"I heard Nick's been arrested, I went to the police and IDed him."

"Oh yeah… how was that?"

"Pretty crap really." She kicked a stone and watched it roll away, "He asked me out when we were at school a couple of times. I always turned him down. I guess I got mine." She tried to laugh.

"Don't you ever say that." Nathan stepped forward, hesitating before rested his hands on her arms. "Nothing he did is your fault, he's just an enormous cunt." She nodded, "And about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it shouldn't be, I'm pretty sure I should hate you."

"But you don't?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't." She said, and despite herself she smiled. He pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms,

"Thanks." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome."


End file.
